


A Balcony Flash

by daddyjunmyeonnie



Series: A Series of SeHo Events [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Cum shot, Established Relationship, Flashing, Fucking, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyjunmyeonnie/pseuds/daddyjunmyeonnie
Summary: Suho and Sehun are away for the weekend, staying in hotel in the countryside to celebrate Suho's birthday.  When Sehun awakens to find an almost naked Suho on the balcony things get heated very quickly.





	A Balcony Flash

Suho and Sehun were away for the weekend and staying in a hotel. Sehun had treated them both to a romantic weekend away in the beautiful countryside for Suho's birthday.

Suho awoke on the Sunday morning, he could hear birds chirping outside. He looked over at Sehun who was still fast asleep and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. Suho got out of bed and slipped on a silk robe before stepping out onto the balcony that faced opposite their bed.

The countryside was absolutely beautiful, a wind was blowing, Suho wasn’t wearing anything under the robe as they both sleep naked, so the breeze on the balcony felt nice on his skin in the warm spring air. The tingling sensation stirred something in him and he was already in the mood to be naughty.

Suho heard Sehun stir in the bed behind him as he woke up and sat up against the headboard. “Morning” Sehun said sleepily, rubbing at his eyes.

Suho, feeling naughty decided to pulled up the back of his robe and put his hands on his hips, giving Sehun the perfect view of Suho's very round and peachy butt. 

“Good morning” Suho replied, looking over his shoulder at Sehun and smirking. Sehun’s favourite part of Suho was his amazing ass so he couldn’t help but smirk back.

Sehun could feel himself getting hard at the sight of Suho’s butt, at the thought of giving him another birthday present, sliding his big hard cock inside his perfect ass. “Stop teasing me, come here” Sehun asked.

Suho took his hands off his hips and let the robe fall back into place. He turned around, untied the robe and pulled it open, giving Sehun another perfect view of his beautiful naked body. Sehun bit his lip hard trying to contain his arousal at the sight of Suho's incredible body and his hanging cock.

"Someone could see you" Sehun commented. Suho laughed and shrugged it off.  
“I’ll give you what you want if you do something for me” Suho said sexily. “Anything” Sehun blurted out eagerly. 

Suho smirked, hearing how desperate Sehun was to please him. “Touch yourself for me, I wanna watch you get off to my naked body”

He didn’t have to ask twice, Sehun immediately threw back the bed cover to reveal his very hard cock, he took it in his right hand and began to masturbate for Suho, staring into his eyes.

“Tell me what you wanna do to me” Suho demanded as he watched Sehun jerk off. “I wanna run over there, bend you over the railing and slowly slide my dick inside you, I wanna hear you moan as I fuck you til you cum for me” Sehun said seductively and smirked.

Hearing Sehun talk dirty and watching him stroke his big hard cock began to make Suho hard. “Oh fuck” Sehun said watching Suho’s cock grow, still stroking his own.

Suho turned around and let the robe slip off his shoulders onto the floor, presenting his ass to Sehun once again and said “Come get it”

Sehun sprung out of bed and darted onto the balcony behind Suho grabbing onto his waist. Suho liked the sensation of Sehun's cool hands on his skin, he bent over the railing as Sehun had wanted. "Fuck me baby"

That's when Sehun realised that they were on the balcony, so in fact anyone could look up to see them. There was no one walking around outside this early in the morning but still Sehun didn't know if he'd want to take the chance. "Wait. Should we go inside? I don't know if I wanna do this so... openly"

Suho looked back at Sehun and laughed. "Says the guy who jerked off in a car on the side of a road not long ago" he teased.

"That was different. I could easily have covered up and just drove away if someone saw." Sehun said. "If we do this here and someone sees, there's no denying it or running away, we could get in trouble" he said nervous.

"Yes, we could. But it's my birthday and I want you to fuck me senseless right here and now" Suho demanded, smirking at his boyfriend until Sehun began to smile back. "I guess it's kinda hot" Sehun admitted.

"Atta boy" Suho said. Sehun, finally on board with the idea guided his cock to Suho's eager hole, after a moment of teasing him, Sehun began to push his rock hard cock into Suho, immediately making him moan with pleasure as he took Sehun inch by inch.

Sehun continued pushing until Suho had taken his entire cock, then Sehun began to fuck him, sliding his cock in and out, in and out, slowly at first. Sehun let his hands wonder from Suho's hips, moving them up his back before sliding them round to his chest and began playing with Suho's nipples.

Sehun picked up the pace a little, beginning to thrust faster. The faster and harder Sehun fucked Suho’s tight ass the louder Suho moaned. Sehun allowed himself to let go and moan along with his boyfriend.

Sehun pulled Suho up straight, he held him close with his arms wrapped around his waist, with his chest pressed against Suho's back he began kissing at Suho's neck, continuing to moan into his ear as he filled his boyfriends tight ass with every inch of himself.

Suho moaned more loudly as Sehun continued to fuck him harder and faster. Sehun's right hand took Suho's rock hard cock and began stroking it while his left hand continued playing with one of his nipples.

"Oh fuck baby... fuck" Suho moaned out as he got closer to climax with Sehun's huge cock hitting just the right spot.

"Are you gonna cum for me?" Sehun whispered into Suho's ear. "Yeah! Oh fuck yes!" Suho exclaimed. The thought of making Suho cum turned Sehun even more, in turn making his pound Suho's ass even harder, as hard as he could.

Just like Suho said, Sehun soon began to make him cum. Suho moaned loudly, his whole body shook as he reached orgasm and his cock exploded with cum, spraying his load through the railing and off of the balcony.

“Fuck!” Suho exclaimed, complete sexual bliss washed over his entire body. "Mmmm good boy" Sehun whispered into Suho's ear as he milked the last of Suho's cum from his cock, making him squirm with overstimulation. "Stop" Suho said trying to stop Sehun's still moving hand, laughing.

Suho turned his head and Sehun kissed him. "Your turn" Suho insisted. "You betcha" Sehun said softly before bending Suho over the railing again. Sehun placed his hands onto Suho's shoulders as he resumed fucking him. starting slow but rapidly picked up the pace, eager to cum as his boyfriend had.

Sehun moaned along with Suho as he neared his eagerly awaited climax. He pounded Suho as hard as he could before he finally began to cum. With a primal groan his thrusting slowed as he began pumping his big hot load deep into Suho's tight, perfect, peachy ass.

Afterwards,he dropped his head onto Suho's back as he breathed heavily, trying to get his breath back after an intense and passionate fuck. His favourite kind of love making.

"Okay we should definitely get inside now before someone sees" Sehun says, they both laugh. "Right" Suho agrees. Sehun pulls out of Suho and hugging him from behind they make their way to the bed.

They climb back into bed and pull the covers up over themselves, Suho puts his head onto Sehun's chest as Sehun wraps his arms around him, holding him as they cuddle. 

"So do you think anyone saw us?" Suho asked playfully. "Well… if not someone definitely fucking heard us for sure" Sehun admits. They both laugh at the thought. "Hope you got a few more rounds in you because we're making the most of your birthday" Sehun suggests, smirking at Suho who smirks right back.


End file.
